1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus using a synchronized clock signal and, more particularly, to a communication apparatus using a synchronized clock signal capable of communicating by a digital signal having orthogonality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, adjacent devices transmit and receive data to and from each other wirelessly through a conductive channel or the atmosphere, and time-division multiplexing is applied to a digital signal obtained through digital modulation process so as to be used for communication constituting a network of one device and various devices.
However, although a digital signal having orthogonality is in use, when independent networks are in proximity or present on a single channel, symbols, time slots, frame synchronization, and the like, of the two networks are not consistent, failing to maintain orthogonality, so it is therefore difficult to secure stable communication quality.